Crimson on Lilac
by teno-hikari
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.
1. Prologue

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
  
He stood still as blood splashed across his blade, glinting brightly in the moonlight. He carried the sword in a firm grip even though it weighed far more that a plain sword and four-feet in length. Yet he held it as if it were an ordinary katana and not a key of destruction.   
  
"Barukh attah adonai eloheinu melekh ha-olam,   
she-ha-kol nihyeh bi-d'varo."  
  
  
Slowly, he advanced forward like a hunter stalking his prey. A small smile appeared on his face to see the other bring a hand to the wound that was bleeding profusely, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Trying to keep life inside that body as death waited patiently for it to leave.  
  
Violet eyes glanced up to see him approach and narrowed in anger and fear. Tears of agony streaked down the youth's face as he tried to bring his own blade up to deflect a blow. The hunter smiled, barring his teeth as he increased the pressure of his attack. He laughed lightly at his prey's tortured scream as the arm snapped due to the weight and the body fell hard upon the wooden floor.   
  
  
"Pitiful," he whispered cruelly. Stepping on the broken limb, the boy gave out a painful shriek and relinquished his hold on his own sword. It clattered nosily to the ground, useless without a master to wield it. The hunter reached out and grabbed a fistful of his prey's dark hair and murmured into the other's ear, "Very pitiful ... it seems I over estimated you last time."   
  
He bent down and slowly licked thin trickle of blood running from a cut on the cheek. His prey shuddered and tried to squirm out of the grip as lips slowly brushed his own. It would have almost been a kiss if they touched but the hunter kept his distance as he brought his blade forward. Violet eyes dilated in pain and slowly the life in them died away. "It looks like I win ... this time."  
  
  
The dreamer awakened in the cold of night. Dark eyes slowly narrowed licking their lips with satisfaction as if the blood could still be tasted on them. A happy sigh came and eyes closed once again.   
  
"What a beautiful dream." 


	2. Chapter One

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Shirou Kamui was an ordinary high school student who lived with his father and two of his relatives. Okay, 'ordinary' would be a lie since not many sixteen (going on seventeen) year old boys had saved mankind from total annihilation. But he doesn't like to talk about it much ... more like, at all.   
  
As birds chirped outside his window, he slowly awoke from a dream he couldn't quite remember and slowly sat up in bed. The alarm clock beeped it's final beep as it exploded into little bits onto the floor. The former Dragon of Heaven still had problems dealing with his telekinetic abilities when he was cranky in the mornings. Slowly, he got up from bed to stretch, stepped over the scattered alarm clock remains and went to go wash his face. Upon returning, he changed into his school uniform, grabbed his book bag and headed downstairs and out the door ... well, almost out the door.   
  
A strong hand grabbed him by the arm and sat the teen down at the table. Glancing up, he met his aunt's challenging stare and instantly backed down. Kagura, who lived with them on the weekends, smiled in triumph as she stalked back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. It was said that ever since his mother left, Kagura took it upon herself to make sure her relatives (especially her darling Kyou-kun) ate a healthy breakfast. As for lunch, dinner, the other stuff like cleaning and laundry, the men of the house were on their own.  
  
The house and acres of land it was on is all owned by his relative, Souma Shigurei, a novelist who stayed home most of the day and went out at night. Souma Kyou, was the first relative Kamui met upon arriving in Kyoto. The redhead who had been an outcast of the family, since he had once been possessed by the spirit of the cat, was a dojo instructor who continued to study from his master: Souma Shishou (whom Kamui had never met). The soul reason why Kamui went to Kyoto was to find the father he never knew nor heard of until after the Promise Day, Souma Yuki, an entrepreneur who owned his own company.  
  
Ever since they were teenagers, Kyou and Yuki, had lived in Shigurei's house and didn't feel like moving to different locations despite their many quarrels. The truth was, they enjoyed each other's company but would never admit it. What had tied them closer together had been HondaTorhu, and even though she was gone, they would not forget her and start hating each other all over again.  
  
Despite how odd it looked, they made a very close family. When special days came along, their family unit expanded into an army, like it would the next few days. School would be out for the summer starting tomorrow and their cousin, Souma Ritsu, had invited everyone over to his home over the weekend. Kamui thought about passing it up since Ritsu and his family at the hot spring resort made him nervous to do anything ....   
  
// flashback   
  
Kamui pulled the steaming hot cup of tea from his lips and made a grab for the glass of ice cold water. From his side, Yisou-san, Ritsu's mother, was starring at him with wide and worried eyes. Swallowing hard he smiled to reassure her.   
  
"I just burned my tongue a little," he placed the glass down and was about to resume drinking his tea.  
  
The woman shrieked in horror, grabbed the tea cup and flung it's contents down the drain. She was then instantly back at his side, clutching and nearly shaking him to death. "Are you all right?!" she cried out. "I'm so sorry, Kamui-san! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"   
  
"It's all right!" he squeaked. "I should have cooled it down first, I should have -"  
  
"NO!" she roared. "It is never a guest's fault! I'm so sorry! How could I do this? How on Earth could I do this to Yuki-san's only son! I'm so sorry, Kamui-san! I'm so sorry!"   
  
"Okay, I forgive you!" he cried out and began to feel nauseated from being shaken. "Please stop!"   
  
"Oh, no! You look ill and it's my fault! I'm so sorry, Kamui-san!" she wailed and began to shake harder.   
  
"Guuh...," he groaned. "I don't feel so well ... please stop ..."   
  
"I'M SO SORRY!"  
  
"Urk!"   
  
"Oh my! I'M SO VERY SORRY!"   
  
// end flashback   
  
  
Kamui shuddered at the unpleasant memory and tried to get out of going but his father was really looking forward to the trip. He even asked if his friend Yuzuriha would like to come join them. His former Seal, and close friend who lived in Tokyo, was excited and would be arriving in Kyoto tonight. So the trip was looking up to have her there with him even if met endless teasing by his Uncle Ayame and Momiji-san.   
  
"Ittadakimasu."   
  
As he began eating his breakfast, Yuki finally came awake with a second cup of coffee and smiled at him. "Last day of the semester, Kamui-kun, feel relieved?"  
  
"Very," he answered, as Kagura handed him a second helping of rice. "No more teachers ... no more homework ... no more fan club ..."   
  
Kyou laughed, "Like father like son, I suppose. Does yours make cute little gadgets with your face on them?"   
  
Yuki flushed, "They didn't have my face on them!"   
  
"Yes, they did!" Kyou continued to snicker, pointing a chopstick at his embarrassed cousin. "One of those 'princesses' even had a toothbrush with your face on it! And there was also a rumor going around about a dild-"   
  
Kagura clobbered her fiancee to the ground to silence him. "Kyou darling," she glared. "Don't say such inappropriate things in front of Kami-chans!"   
  
The teenager sulked, "I'm not a little kid you know ..."  
  
  
The day should have passed by pretty quickly since it was the last day of the semester. No homework but the teachers piled down plenty of it over summer break and Kamui knew his history paper was going to be done at the very last minute. Maybe not, since Yuki made sure he had his homework done before the older man came home from work to go over. It had taken a lot of time and energy to get caught up in his studies, but with his father's help he was able to and Kamui was happy about that. However, the last day did not pass by quickly enough and the teen could swear the minute hand on his watch was moving backwards.  
  
'I'll go insane if I don't get out of here!'  
  
Around his third class that started before lunch, Kamui decided he needed a brief respite from the drudgery of the last day of school and headed over to Kyou's dojo. Normally, any ditching student wouldn't go places that had people who would rat you out to your parents - but Kyou wasn't one of them. However, when his father found out somehow, Yuki disapproved of Kamui's few vanishing acts, especially when the teenager made the most ridiculous excuses ...   
  
// flashback  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You're only sorry because you got caught."  
  
"This is true, but I have an excuse!"   
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"I was on my way to school and out of the blue a big dog came up and stole my backpack. So, naturally I had to chase after it because my bag had all my school utensils. You know I can't go to class without my books, teachers get mad about that. One time, I left my literature book at home and ..."  
  
"Stay on subject, please."   
  
"Er ... well, I was chasing the dog all around the city and ..."  
  
"Why did the dog relinquish your bag when you were at Kyou's dojo?"  
  
"Dogs like cats?"   
  
"Kamui-kun ...."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You should stay in school for the sake of making up better excuses."  
  
"Hai ..."   
  
// end flashback  
  
But he was sure Yuki wouldn't mind if he ditched on the last day ... especially since he wasn't planning on letting the older man find out. Making sure he wasn't seen, he hopped from roof top to roof top and found it to be easier to travel that way like he had in Tokyo. But he had to be extremely careful since there weren't a lot of tall buildings around. Getting caught ditching school was one thing, having people see you jumping from buildings in a single bounce was another.  
  
When he arrived at the dojo, he silently made his way in through the back and found Kyou getting ready to eat lunch that Kagura had prepared. However, something was off and Kamui paused as he realized the redhead wasn't alone and swiftly ducked behind a tall stack of training mats. Something 'off' became something 'worse', when he saw Souma Yuki sitting across from the redhead for lunch. This was unusual since the business man usually spent his break with his coworkers or Haru and Momiji. What was more unusual, was the fact the former cat andmouse weren't fighting.   
  
"So he's coming back?" said Kyou in a normal tone of voice.   
  
"Hai," Yuki nodded. "Hatori said he made a miraculous recovery since the new year and will be returning to Kyoto at the end of the month."   
  
"That's ridiculous," snorted Kyou. "The creep's been sick all his life and for someone who was on his death bed ... it's impossible to quickly make a full recovery like that!"   
  
"I too believed he would be staying with his half-sister in Tokyo," Yuki's voice suddenly dropped down to it's subzero level. "And I had also hoped he would die there."   
  
Kamui was shocked at those words. He had seen the few times his father angry in the months he knew him, but never thought he was angry enough to want someone dead. Who were they talking about?  
  
"It's funny," Kyou said blandly. "I thought I was the cat in the family ... and it's *him* who lands on his feet."  
  
"Well, even if he does return and tries to resume command, it doesn't mean I'll let him anywhere near my so..." Yuki paused and then the older man sighed. "Kamui-kun, you can come out now."   
  
The teenager flinched as he was being addressed from his hiding place. Looking up, he saw a small mouse starring down at him with it's black beady little eyes. He frowned at it and muttered a curse under breath.  
  
"Tattletale."  
  
The mouse squeaked and ran off as Kamui stood up. Looking rather sheepishly at the two annoyed men, he made his way to the table where they were having lunch and sat down. Whatever foul mood Kyou was in, quickly vanished as he grinned at the young just like a Cheshire cat.   
  
"Mouse steal your pencil this time?" Kyou teased.  
  
Yuki took a sip of his tea, "Ditched school again?"  
  
Kamui sweat dropped, "Well, I guess it would be pretty dumb to say 'no' now ..."   
  
The violet eyed man narrowed his eyes at his offspring and Kamui hastily added, "Just on a lunch break, I'll go back when my next class starts."   
  
"No, it's okay," Yuki sighed and continued to eat and gestured for the boy to join them. "I don't mind since it is the last day."  
  
The teenager gave a sigh of relief and helped himself to Kagura's rice balls. Delicious, he wondered if she got the recipe from his mother. "So," he began, glad to be off the hook. "Who were you talking about?"   
  
Kyou flinched as he placed his chopsticks down and looked almost nervously at his cousin. But Yuki remained calm and merely shook his head, "Nothing for you to worry about, Kamui-kun. Finish eating so we can go buy a nice gift for Yuzuriha-san when she arrives tonight."   
  
With that said, the teenager knew the topic was closed and decided not to press further. Besides, the day was getting good. He ditched school completely, Yuki hadn't scolded him for ditching, and Yuki hadn't asked about a certain something...  
  
"Kamui-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Report card, please."  
  
"... Hai ..."   
  
Oh well ... two out of three wasn't bad. 


	3. Chapter Two

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Kaammmaaammmuumuiiii-kuun!"   
  
  
The teenager decided long ago that he liked his named butchered rather than demeaned as 'Kami-chans'. Yuzuriha had given him that nickname as they got to be close friends and he started calling her 'Yuzu-chan' like the other Seals had. As the girl leapt into his arms, in a wild friendly hug, Kamui thought he didn't mind it so much when 'she' called him that but it did sound strange to be addressed so in public.   
  
Yuzuriha smiled at him sweetly as she pulled back, "You've grown a little ... I have to bend my neck up to look at you now."   
  
"Uh ... you have too," he blushed slightly, trying to keep his eyes on her face and nowhere else. Girls didn't like it when you starred at other areas and often would get you a slap in the face if you tried. He had seen this many times between Sorata and Arashi when they lived in Tokyo together.   
  
"Ne, lover birds," came Kyou's voice from behind. "Can we go home now? I'm starving."   
  
Yuzuriha smiled and hugged the redhead along with Yuki, who both sort of tensed at first then quickly relaxed. Couldn't blame them, they had been avoiding hugs from the females outside the family since they were born. Whenever one of the opposite sex hugged a Juunishi, the cursed person would then turn into the animal that possessed them. But since the promise day of 1999 was over, the curse had been broken. However, no one really knew 'why' save for the Magami clan and Kamui's mother Torhu ... all who had died before the Promise Day as shadow sacrifices.   
  
'Positive thoughts,' the teen told himself as they headed towards the car. After all that's happened, Kamui had been suffering under deep depression and had to take medication for it. But he was getting better by going to counseling sessions and in a few months Hatori, the family doctor, said he could stop depending on medication.   
  
"Ne, Kamui-kun," Yuzuriha's cheerful voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Are you sure it's okay for me to come? This is a family get together after all."  
  
"Of course it's all right, Yuzuriha-san," Yuki turned his head to smile at her. "I'm sure Kamui-kun is very happy that you're here."   
  
The teenager would have blushed but paid more attention scratching Inuki's ear as the Spirit Dog laid across both his and Yuzuriha's laps. Lucky for them Inuki didn't shed dog hair ... and if he did, it wasn't visible to the normal human eye. When Kamui stopped petting the dog, he then began to sniff at Kyou with interest and the redhead who was driving was helpless to stop him.  
  
"How is everyone?" Kamui asked, by 'everyone' he meant their friends in Tokyo. He stayed in contact through phone and email but Yuzuriha was the only one he had actually seen since then. It wasn't like they were avoiding him, but he believed that they were busy trying to get their lives back on track, like he was.   
  
Yuzuriha smiled as she brushed back some of her raven dark hair from her eyes. "Nokoru-san is as busy ever but he's always asking how you're doing. Subaru-san said he would come visit next week with me and he's busy studying to be a veterinarian..."  
  
"A vet?" Kamui frowned. "I hope he isn't completely following the former Sakurazukamori's path."   
  
"Oh no," the girl shook her head. "Subaru-san really loves animals! Doesn't he, Inuki?"  
  
The spirit dog barked to answer and went back to sniffing Kyou who kept telling it to leave him alone. It's mistress giggled then continued, "Aoki-san's going to have another child!"  
  
Kamui put on a shocked and horrified face, "But Aoki is a man, Yuzu-chan! You mean to tell me while I was only gone couple of months, all the men in Tokyo are getting pregnant?!"   
  
From the front passenger seat, Yuki rolled his eyes. Yuzuriha playfully punched Kamui in the shoulder, "Don't be an idiot, I meant his *wife* is going to have a baby. They already know it's going to be a boy and they're going to name him Saiki!"   
  
Kamui flinched at the memory of Daisuke Saiki, Aoiki's nephew, was the first to get his wish 'granted' by Fuuma. Monou Fuuma. The Dark Kamui. He shook his head as if to clear it from his former friend.   
  
"What about Arashi?" Kamui wondered about the Shrine Maiden of Ise. Like him and Subaru, she too had lost her special person. But she had survived and continued living like the rest of them. "How is she doing?"   
  
"Arashi-san is fine," Yuzuriha smiled gently at his concern. "She's going to school with me at Clamp Campus and dating Segawa Keiichi-kun."   
  
Kamui nodded, remembering his classmate upon attending school in Tokyo. The cheerful always smiling teenager had wanted to become Kamui's friend and Kamui couldn't understand why since he knew he was a jerk during those days. He also felt guilty since the boy's father had died in an earthquake caused by one of several battles between the Dragons of Heaven and Earth. 'Stop thinking about it!' he mentally shouted at himself.  
  
"Kamui-kun?"  
  
"Na ... Nani?" he stuttered.  
  
"You're brooding again," she pointed out with a serious look on her face.   
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are!" she accused and then smiled again. "Cheer up, we're supposed to be having fun, ne? No school and no teachers!"   
  
"And no fan clubs," Kyou added with a smile as they pulled in the drive way at Shigurei's house.   
  
"Fan club?" Yuzuriha blinked.   
  
Kamui glared at the redhead as they entered the house and both he and Yuzuriha were captured in a tight hug. Momiji, who was a year younger than Kyou and Yuki and was only an inch taller than Kamui, smiled down at the two. Ever since the curse had been broken, Momiji practically hugged everyone in sight ... especially Yuzuriha who hugged him back.   
  
"It's been awhile Yuzu-chan and Kami-chans!" he beamed. "You two sure do look cute together!"   
  
Both teenagers blushed and Kamui quickly changed the subject to save them both from teasing. "Momiji-san ... what are you wearing?"   
  
From what he had seen in photo albums, Souma Momiji had always been a cross dresser and looked way to young for his age. If he were to put on a uniform similar to Kamui's, he could probably pull off being a high school student. The man stepped back so they could see his whole outfit that was obviously designed by Ayame. The blonde man wear a three piece light aqua blue suit that had frills at the cuffs and swirly dark patterns on the sleeves.   
  
"You like?" he asked, then putting on his matching hat to complete the outfit. Kamui didn't trust himself to words unlike his friend.   
  
"How cool," Yuzuriha stepped closer to admire it. "I love the color! It's so pretty!"  
  
"Isn't it?!" Momiji squealed and twirled before them.   
  
Kamui remained rooted at the spot and tensed as arms slithered around his shoulders. 'Slithered' was a good word to describe the action since the owner of those arms had once been possessed by the snake of the Chinese Zodiac. Ayame leaned forward to whisper into Kamui's ear causing the youth to become stiff as a board.   
  
"I can make you one just like it," he said in the same seductive manner he greeted Shigurei with. "But I think lilac would be a better color ... to match your stunningly beautiful eyes ..."   
  
Kamui blenched when the older man leaned closer to his face as if to kiss him.  
  
"Ayame!" Yuki snapped from where he came out of the kitchen holding a tray of drinks. "How many times did I tell you not to do 'that' to Kamui-kun? It's bad enough you're a pervert ... but you're own nephew?! Have you no shame at all?!"   
  
"Maa maa," the older man quickly stepped away and Kamui retreated behind his father. "I was just joking around, Yuki. I would never do anything to hurt my sweet, adorable, darling nephew, Kami-chans!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"   
  
  
The family went out to dinner that night since no one felt like cooking and washing dishes then split up after it was done. Shigurei, Hatori, and Ayame (much to Kamui's relief) left for the resort already. Probably so they could start getting drunk when they got there and not worry about driving with hangovers. The others would drive to the resort in the morning, to tired to go anywhere but home at the moment.  
  
Momiji slept in Shigurei's room, and Kamui let Yuzuriha and Inuki have his while he stayed in Yuki's room. As Kyou's cries for Kagura to leave him alone died down, everyone started to get some sleep. But for the former Dragon of Heaven, sometimes sleep was the last thing he wanted. In dreams, he couldn't fight against his nightmares.  
  
  
[ Author's Note ]   
  
Kamui's Name: Has two meanings - 'He who serves the will of God' and 'He who hunts the will of God' - a name with two meanings since he had two destinies to either become a Dragon of Heaven or one of Earth.  
  
Kamui's Nickname: I hope I'm not writing Yuzuriha out of character and turned her into Sumeragi Hokuto ... which I think I am. Anyway the name 'Kami-chan' can easily be translated to 'Little God' ... um ... I couldn't think of anything better at the moment ^_^;   
  
  
Please note I've done nothing productive this weekend ... my place is kinda messy and I think my fish are floating upsaide down. Okay, they're not dead but readers please review so I don't feel like this was a waste of time to write all of it now - arigatou! 


	4. Chapter Three

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
A cry of agony tear from his throat as the hard steel bit though his palm, impaling the hand to the hard concrete above him. Wires, strong and tight, bound him against the remains of a building, while shards of glass pierced his flesh and drew blood. A strong hand cupped his chin and violet eyes watered with tears to meet the gaze of his once best friend. A betrayal from someone so close to him was pain far greater than the physical ones he was suffering from now.   
  
"You have a beautiful scream," the Dragon of Earth told him, twisting a shard of glass in Kamui's other pinned arm. The taller boy smiled as he listened to the scream come from those lips again. "Music to my ears."  
  
"Fu ... uma," the pinned teenager whispered hoarsely, confused and afraid by his friend's strange behavior. Only hours ago they had witnessed Tokiko's death. Only hours ago did his best friend promise to protect him. "Why?"   
  
"Because you made your decision," Fuuma purred, lightly licking the trailing blood down Kamui's throat. "You chose to be a Dragon of Heaven ... and so, I must become The Dragon of Earth."   
  
"What...?" Kamui winced as his friend nipped playfully at his earlobe. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Destiny," murmured the Dragon of Earth. "Fate has chosen my path the moment you chose yours. I am the harbinger of destruction ..."   
  
Those familiar hazel eyes than became red and Kamui could no longer recognize his friend. A hunter's smile appeared on the face of crimson-eyed stranger as he leaned down to whisper in the other's ear. The holy sword withdrew from the impaled hand and the Dragon of Heaven slumped forward in his binds.   
  
"I am your Gemini."   
  
His eyes widened in horror as the same sword that pierced through his hand was now rammed through Kotori's heart. The girl's eyes widened but did not scream as she whispered his name with her last breath. Fuuma stood on top of the crucifix, bloody sword in his hand ... and smiled.   
  
"I am ... Kamui!"   
  
  
[ "And As long as you exist in this world ...  
  
... so will I." ]  
  
  
  
"Kamui-kun!"   
  
His violet eyes snapped open after he blindly lashed out at the one who pinned him. Breathing deeply, awareness dawned and he looked up and saw Yuki starring down with him in concern. A hand reached out to dry his tears and the teen found himself recoiling away, remembering Fuuma's touch.  
  
"Kamui-kun," his father said gently this time. "It's okay ... it was just another nightmare ..."   
  
'Another nightmare ... another recurring dream ...'  
  
A few minutes later, the teenager calmed down as he lay back on his futon. Another nightmare ... they were becoming less frequent and it had been weeks since his last one which wasn't even of Fuuma. So ... why was he dreaming about his friend now? Why that memory now that Fuuma was dead?  
  
"Are you feeling okay now?" Yuki asked, still kneeling by his side like protective parent he had become these past months. "Do you need anything?"   
  
'Yes,' he thought bitterly. 'Yes ... I need to turn the hourglass of time over ... change everything and make them right.'  
  
The boy starred up at the ceiling for a few moments before shaking his head. Without speaking a word, he rolled over and closed his eyes ... attempting to sleep once again. Yuki wanted to say something ... comfort the suffering boy ... but he couldn't find the words. How could he even begin to feel the pain this boy had went through? There was still gaps in Kamui's story about the Destiny Apocalypse, gaps Kamui left there on purpose. It was like missing puzzle pieces ... even though he saw the big picture, it was still quite unclear and incomplete. Those missing pieces were obviously what the boy was suffering from.  
  
'Why won't you tell me?' he wanted to ask as he starred at the back of Kamui's head. 'Are you afraid of how I will react? Or are worried about it being a burden on me as it is on you?'  
  
He gave up and turned off the lights before slipping into his own futon. He wondered what would Torhu do in a situation like this one. Torhu, the girl who had brought so much happiness into his life, the mother of his child. Her usually happy smile could calm down any kind of raging storm and save anyone who was drowning in misery. She had only been with them for a year, and had changed his life completely ... if only she was here now. Yuki would haven given anything in the world to have her with them, to let her warm smile melt away all the pain and suffering they were still going through. 'If only...' Yuki finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.   
  
However, the boy on the other side of the room remained awake. He kept silent until he could hear the short deep breaths from the older man, indicating that he was asleep. Carefully and quietly, he slipped out of his blankets and out the bedroom door. His bare feet carried him outside the house, away from its sleeping inhabitants, and climbed up to the roof using the ladder. Keeping his balance, he surveyed the dark lands around the house, and was thankful for the moonlight that kept him from stumbling around in the dark.   
  
Although it was summer, the night was cool as a gentle breeze ruffled his hair and he shivered then pulled his bed robe closer to himself. Slowly he brought hand to his face, uncurled his fingers, and starred at the faint scar on his palm that had been caused by the sword Tokiko had given birth to. The same sword that killed Kotori. The scar had remained since that day unlike the other wounds inflicted upon him, a scratch from the holy sword would be forever.   
  
  
[ "And As long as you exist in this world ...  
  
... so will I." ]  
  
  
He tear his gaze away from the scar as he lowered his hand from his eyes, to disgusted to look at it. His fingers curled inward, letting his the bite into his skin. The physical pain was a distraction, that the former Dragon of Heaven freely accepted as he ground his nails deeper ... not caring about the blood that trickled down his fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched tighter. Why did the nightmare return? Why after all this time? Why did it let him heal for a few months only to come back again?   
  
[ "Because you made your decision." ]  
  
A shiver ran down his spine and violet eyes snapped open as he could feel eyes on him. It was the same eerie feeling ... the same way he knew Hinoto, the dead dreamgazer, had been watching him. Without moving from his spot on the roof, he let his eyes scan his surroundings ... trying to pinpoint where this strange energy was coming from.... then they stopped and focused on a figure leaning against the tree several feet away. Another shiver ran down his spine as he pictured Fuuma's ice stare and when he blinked, the presence that he had felt was no longer there anymore. Had he imagined it?   
  
"Kamui-kun?"  
  
Surprised, The teenager had almost lost his footing and fell off the roof but he quickly regained his balance then whirled to face Yuzuriha. Had she felt it too? The seal clutched her own robe closer to herself as she starred at him curiously.   
  
"Can't sleep?" she asked and slowly sat down.   
  
"Ah," he nodded and scratched his head. The presence was definitely gone without a trace and he wondered if had been there at all. 'I'm getting paranoid.'   
  
"What about you?" he asked, sitting down beside her. "Why are you awake?"   
  
"There's just a lot on my mind," she said, folding her knees closer to her chest. "A lot of things I can't stop thinking about."  
  
Kamui blinked, "What kind of things?"   
  
"Kusanagi-san," she whispered.   
  
Kamui shook his head, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten. Shiyu Kusanagi had been the only Dragon of Earth who had survived ... and he had been very close with Yuzuriha who had confessed her love to him. It never occurred to Kamui that his closest friend stopped talking about her special person.   
  
"He moved to Okinawa some time ago," she explained. "He still keeps in touch by mail ... but I ... I don't think he's coming back at all."   
  
"Yuzuriha," Kamui breathed. Guilt stabbed at him, he had been to focused on *his* problems and *his* pain that he hadn't even thought about hers. It was horrible since she was always there for him ... always willing to lend an ear for his problems. What had he done for her? "Yuzuriha ... I'm so sorry."   
  
"Why?" she looked at him, refusing to shed any tears. "It was my fault ... I fell in love with someone who didn't love me back ... he cared for me greatly ... but it wasn't the same ..."   
  
The tears she had fought to keep down, started to shimmer through her emerald eyes and Kamui could feel the knife in his heart twist. The girl closed her eyes and laughed lightly. Her shoulders trembled as the wind picked up and he unconsciously leaned forward and place her arm around her.   
  
"I set myself up for the fall," she whispered hoarsely. "I knew he didn't love me back ... I knew that someday he would leave ... I just didn't ... just didn't want to believe it ..."   
  
She buried her face in her hands so he would see her pain. "Oh Kamui ... I'm so stupid ... so pathetic ..."  
  
"Stop it," he commanded, pulling her even closer to him. "Don't talk like that ... you did nothing wrong."   
  
She didn't respond, absently wiping the tears away with her sleeves. He knew he ought to say more but wasn't able to find the words. It had been a long time since he comforted anyone ... a very long time. The days he had been the Dragon of Heaven had gone by quickly and Kamui wondered if he had comforted any of his team mates as they grieved for their loved ones. The thought didn't make him feel any better, more regrets to worry about.   
  
[ 'Kamui ... I have never given you good advice,' Sorata told him while looking out the window. The monk had been serious for once as he tried to talk to Kamui after Fuuma killed Saiki and hurt Subaru. 'But I will say this ... you should think about what to do, so can get rid of that feeling of regret.'   
  
Kamui opened his eyes and turned to face the Seal, a little bewildered that the older boy had said such a thing.   
  
'Kamui, you have enough regrets already! Look forward and start working on that!'  
  
'You ... you're right. If I don't ... I'll regret it again.' ]  
  
  
Kamui closed his eyes as he hugged Yuzuriha closer. 'I'm going to follow your advice again ... I can't help but feel regret ... but maybe now I can do something about it ... for myself, for Yuzuriha and the others ... maybe I can ...'   
  
"Kamui-kun? It's getting cold ... let's go back inside, okay?"   
  
Broken out of reverie, he looked down to see smiling slightly up at him and blushed a little. Slowly, he disentangled himself from her then stood up and offered her his hand. Still smiling, she took it and let herself be lifted to her feet until she stumbled a little and collapsed into his arms.   
  
"Yuzu-chan," he whispered as the blush on his face darkened. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Uh ...," she stammered, regaining her balance. "Ha-Hai! Gomen ne ... er ... thanks for catching me ..."  
  
"Anytime," he smiled and tried not to look into her nervous eyes. 'I'll always catch you if you fall ...'   
  
Narrowed and cold eyes watched the two as they climbed down from the roof and back into the house. Eyes closed and a small smile appeared on the watcher's lips then let out a small laugh that faded with the howling wind. The watcher then turned away and vanished into the night.   
  
  
[ Author's Note ]   
  
Yes they're finally going on the trip in the next chapter because I know you're all dying to see Yisou-san (or Okami-san, or Ritsu's mom, whatever you call her) freak out about every little 'bad' thing that goes wrong. 


	5. Chapter Four

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
For some reason, Kyou was in a happy mood that morning. Actually, it was because Yuki wasn't fully awake that he hadn't been able to piss his cousin off. Momiji, Kagura and Yuzuriha happily chatted about the older woman's upcoming wedding to the redhead. So everyone was in a good mood ... almost everyone ... in the back seat of the van, Kamui had his feet kicked up and his eyes closed. He had told them he didn't have enough sleep that night and wanted to take a nap ... that was half true, but he didn't feel like sleeping at all ... just needed some time to himself to think.   
  
He had a twisting gut feeling that something was going on. The dream he had yesterday and the strange feeling of being watched tied together was to strange to be just a coincidence. But then again, he told himself, he could have just imagined feeling watched after the dream since Yuzuriha hadn't picked it up ... maybe it was all just paranoia. Then again, maybe it wasn't ...   
  
'ARGH!' Kamui's hands fisted in his hair and turned on his side. 'Maybe I'm just trying to drive myself insane again!'   
  
For the remainder of the trip he slept and was relieved that it was a dreamless sleep. As much as he hated nightmares, he didn't care much for good dreams either. Dreams of his mother and father with him together seemed to haunt him. Those happy dreams taunted him of a life he could never have. When he awoke, Yuzuriha was gently shaking him awake and Inuki was licking his face.   
  
He smiled slightly, pat the spirit dog on the head and together made their way to the Inn. Before they entered, he pulled Yuzuriha aside and warned her about his relatives' odd behaviors. She giggled and simply nodded and he hoped that she didn't think he was joking. When they did enter, Ritsu was already before them smiling as he welcomed the new guests. After meeting Ayame for the first time, Yuzuriha wasn't openly gaping this to know that Ritsu was a man.   
  
"I don't believe we've met," Ritsu bowed before Yuzuriha. "I'm Souma Ritsu, are you a friend of Kamui-san's?"   
  
"Hai!" Yuzuriha smiled, returning the polite gesture. "My name's Nekoi Yuzuriha! This is Inuki." The girl pointed to the spirit dog who was sniffing Ritsu curiously, "And yes, we're both close friends to Kamui-kun!"   
  
"Oh my," Ritsu nervously pet Inuki before looking up to it's mistress with tearful eyes.   
  
'It starts ... here come the waterworks,' Kamui thought, wishing he had an umbrella.   
  
"I'm afraid we don't allow pets here, Yuzuriha-san ...," he began ringing his hands together. "  
  
Yuzuriha blinked, "But Inuki's not a pet ... he's my friend."  
  
"I'm soooooo sorry! Sooo very sooory!  
  
"Don't worry, Ri-chan," Momiji smiled and patted the older man on the shoulder. "Inuki is special ... besides, no one will be able to see him but us."   
  
"Eh?" he then looked down at Yuzuriha who smiled at him and clasped his hands together and begin to cry. "I'm sooo sorry! Of course he can stay! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"   
  
Kamui swallowed hard and looked over to his friend who was happily petting Inuki, thrilled that her spirit dog could be seen by other people. "Yuzu-chan, let me introduce you to the others ..."  
  
"I'm sooo sorry! I'm sooo -"   
  
Both teenagers starred as Ritsu collapsed in front of them before Shigurei appeared, holding up his finger and smiling broadly. Yuki and Kyou sighed as they dragged Ritsu to lay on the couch and Hatori shot the other man an annoyed look as he entered the room.   
  
"There are better ways in silencing Ritsu than using pressure points," said the doctor as he checked the younger man's pulse.   
  
"But this is much more fun!"   
  
"Idiot."   
  
  
  
Kamui collapsed onto his futon with a sigh and was about to rollover onto his side until Momiji nudged him with his foot. Rolling over onto his back, he opened up one eye to look at the smiling blonde. Momji was already wearing his hot spring Inn robe with bath towels in his hand.  
  
"Come on Kami-chans, you don't plan on sleeping through the whole day do you?" Momiji smiled and continued nudging him. "Let's go to the baths, I'll bet you'll feel better."  
  
"Okay," the teenager agreed as he slowly rose to his feet. He followed Momiji and the other male members of the family to their side of the springs. Once settled in the warm water, Kamui leaned back against one of the rocks and looked up at the sky. Closing his violet eyes, he cleared his mind and just listened to the sounds around him. He could hear Ayame and Shigurei reminiscing about the 'old' days, laughing merrily at their High School days while Hatori just groaned.   
  
Hatsuharu and Hiro were silent as usual, Kyou and Yuki were having a silent conversation with each other, and Momiji was humming to himself. Kamui paused and opened his eyes to look at the older man. The blonde continued to hum, smiling to himself without a care in the world and finally felt the teen's eyes on him. Blinking, Momiji brushed soaked blond curls from his face and looked back at the boy.  
  
"Something wrong, Kamui-kun?"   
  
Startled to be called by name, Kamui realized he had been starring before averting his gaze. "Gomen," he apologized. "That tune you were humming ... I've heard it before."   
  
The Rabbit of the Zodiac blinked before smiling, "Ah, you must have heard it from Torhu! We sang this song together at this hot spring!"   
  
From the corner of his eye, Kamui saw both Kyou and Yuki flinch. Turning back to Momiji who looked like he said something he shouldn't have, Kamui simply nodded. "Hai ... she used to hum that tune. Usually to put me to sleep."   
  
"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered. "If it upsets you, I'll stop."  
  
"No," Kamui shook his head and tried to smile. "Don't, it's a nice tune ..."   
  
"At least he's not singing this time," Kyou muttered. "Hey, Kamui ... wanna play a game of ping pong after this?"   
  
"Sounds good, I ..."  
  
"Kami-chans!" both Yuzuriha and Kagura shouted over the bamboo fence that divided the baths. The teenager flinched and quickly submerged himself into the bath up to his chin. His violet eyes looked around widely to make sure neither of them were looking.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"You better not be brooding over there!" Yuzuriha shouted.   
  
"I'm not!"   
  
  
They came to the resort to have a good time, and that's exactly what Kamui had in mind for the night. They spent the day after taking a bath, played ping pong, hiking around the resort, bathed in the springs again, and then settled down in the out door barbecue buffet.   
  
"Is everything all right, Kamui-san?"   
  
The teenager visibly flinched in front of Yuzuriha before turning to smile at Okami. "Yes! Everything is fine."   
  
"The tea is okay?" Okami asked worriedly. "It's not to hot this time? Or to cold?"   
  
"It's perfect," he assured her by taking a sip with an added smile. The older woman took in a sigh of relief before she turned to Yuzuriha.   
  
"And you, Yuzuriha-san?" Okami looked at the glass of ice tea Yuzuriha was holding. "Is it all right?"   
  
"Oh yes!" the girl smiled at the older woman's worried expression. "It's very delicious."   
  
"Oh my," the woman smiled. "I guess I was worried about nothing. Please tell me if there is anything wrong."  
  
Kamui resisted the urge to sigh in relief as she left them and headed back to the adults who were still eating a long one wide picnic table. All of them were happily conversing with each other like a normal happy family they had become. Kamui paused as he caught Hatori's gaze on him, the doctor met his questioning gaze and then made a gesture which meant he wanted to talk him in private.   
  
Nodding numbly he told Yuzuriha he would be back in a moment and followed the doctor back into inn. The two of them said nothing as Kamui let the older man lead him to one of the guest rooms. They reached Hatori's and the doctor slid the screen door shut behind them.   
  
"We won't have a lot of time to talk, Kamui-kun," said the doctor. "Since Yuki is sure to notice that both of us are missing."   
  
"What's up?" the teenager asked, masking the nervousness in his tone.   
  
"What have the others told you about Souma Akito?"  
  
  
[ Author's Note ]   
  
It's been awhile since I started writing ... Hikari's been busy with finals ... one more to go and I'm free! ^_^; 


	6. Chapter Five

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"Souma Akito?" Kamui repeated as he tried to search for that name in his memory. He knew the Souma's were a large family, he hadn't even met all twelve of the cursed ones. Drawing a blank, the teenager shrugged. "Nothing, I've never heard of him."   
  
Hatori nodded and motioned Kamui to have a seat with him at the guest room table. "Akito was ... *is* the head of the Souma family and until recently, was on his death bed."  
  
The young man blinked at those two words. 'Death bed' ... was this Souma Akito the one Kyou and Yuki had been talking about? The man Yuki wished had died? Why would his father want someone in their family dead?   
  
"He was gravely ill ever since he was a child," Hatori continued as he sat down. "Akito lived in solitude at the main house and hardly went out at all because of his conditions. A rather weak person ... but with a violent temper. Even with his illness the members of our family still feared him."   
  
'Feared him?' Kamui wondered while listening intently. 'Was that why Kyou and Yuki didn't like him?'   
  
"Almost a year after your mother disappeared, Akito's illness had gotten worse and he was hospitalized in Tokyo where his sister would look after him. We had all believed his body would give up any day now ... however after so many years ..."   
  
"He has fully recovered," the teenager finished. "And now he's coming back?"   
  
"Yes," the doctor nodded. "Well, I wouldn't say 'fully' recovered. Akito is still hospitalized in Tokyo but at the rate he is recovering ... he will return soon."   
  
"And when he does?" Kamui wondered aloud. "What will change?"   
  
Hatori closed his eyes, "Perhaps nothing ... or everything. It's hard to tell how his return will impact on our lives. He has also heard about you, Kamui-kun ..."  
  
"He has no power over me," the teenager stated firmly. "Head of the Souma family or not, I make my own choices."   
  
Kamui would allow no one to rule over him. Not destiny and certainly not a man he had never met. If Akito expected obedience from the Dragon of Earth, he was dead wrong. The youth nodded to himself as the family doctor smiled and lazily opened his eyes once more.   
  
"Very much like your father," Hatori gave him a small smile before the look of seriousness returned. "I should warn you though ... as hard as it is to believe, Akito holds a strong dislike for your mother."   
  
Kamui starred. Yes, ... that was hard to believe. Everyone loved Torhu ... how anyone could have a strong dislike for his mother sounded impossible. The teenager looked up as he heard someone knock on the door.   
  
Hatori stood to answer it and wasn't surprised at all to see Yuki on the other side. A look of distrust was on his father's face, directed to the older man. Then violet eyes met his son's instantly.   
  
"We were looking for you, Kamui-kun," his father then looked back to the doctor. "What's going on?"   
  
"Kamui-kun and I were just discussing his health, nothing to worry about Yuki," the doctor assured him. "Why don't you both go back to others, I'm going to retire early tonight."  
  
"Ah, that's right," Yuki stepped back from the door so Kamui good get out. "Shigurei said you're leaving tomorrow morning."   
  
"Yes, goodnight to you both," Hatori paused as he was about to shut the door. "Please tell Shigurei and Ayame not to drink and keep us all up with their karaoke."   
  
"Will do," Yuki smiled as he put a hand on Kamui's back to usher the teenager back with him. "Goodnight, Hatori."  
  
The door slid shut and the two walked down the hallway in silence before Yuki turned to look at his son. His father was worried. Even though he didn't look it, Kamui believed Hatori was a rather selfless person who was always there for his family whenever they needed him. So what did the doctor do to receive such a look from Yuki?  
  
"Everything all right, Kamui-kun?"   
  
"Hai," the teenager answered a little to quickly. "Everything's fine."  
  
The older man didn't look to convinced but said nothing as they returned back to the small party outside. Ayame and Shigurei were still laughing with sake cups in their hands, Kagura was trying to force-fed Kyou into sharing a snow cone with her, while Yuzuriha and the others were playing with sparklers. Kamui smiled as he enjoyed the company of his friends and family ... they were all so happy and he doubted this Souma Akito could take it all away.  
  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kamui-san."  
  
"Ohayo Kami-chans!"   
  
The Dragon of Heaven starred wearily at Yuzuriha and Ritsu as they cheerfully welcomed him to breakfast. Like his father, Kamui was not a morning person on his days off. Normally, he would sleep up until noon if it hadn't been for Inuki literally dragging him out of bed.   
  
His half lidded eyes scanned the feast for a breakfast as he sat himself down next to Yuzuriha. He stifled a yawn before looking up to see the other members of his family enter while trying to ignore Okami who was fussing over how the napkins did not match the plates.   
  
It wasn't long before Shigurei dragged in a half-asleep Yuki, who sat down next to Kamui and both of them looked zombied out together. Everyone but the pair thought it was really cute. After his third cup of coffee, both father and son returned back to the world of the living and spent the last few hours at the resort playing ping-pong.   
  
  
They returned home late that night, Kyou, Kagura and Yuzuriha both retired for the day; leaving Shigurei, Yuki, and Kamui to eat dinner by themselves. The young man still found the novelist's cheerful behavior quite impossible since the older man was still suffering from a hangover. Both father and son were eating their dessert when Shigure checked the numerous messages on the answering machine. Most of them, of course, was from his angry editor, Mit-chan who was screaming at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Oops," Shigure smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to turn that in to her yesterday."  
  
"Irresponsible," Yuki shook his head before he took their plates into the kitchen.   
  
"Well, I'm going off to bed ...," said Kamui as we headed for the stairs.  
  
"Wait just a minute, Kamui-kun," Shigurei called out to him.  
  
"Hai?" the teen looked back to where the novelist was standing.  
  
"It looks like you got a message to," said the older man. "From Sumeragi-san."   
  
"Subaru?"   
  
Shigurei nodded as he replayed the message. "It sounds rather urgent."   
  
  
  
  
[ Author's Note ]   
  
Feedback is beeeggged for! 


	7. Chapter Six

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Lady Sumeragi, the twelfth head of her clan, looked up upon the two guests' arrival. She had never met the any of the other Seven Seals before but had heard a great deal of them, especially from her grandson: Subaru. The elder onmyouji smiled from her wheel chair as they exchanged polite bows before gesturing them to have a seat. The main house servants offered their guests beverages before they were left alone with the former family leader.   
  
"Welcome Dragons of Heaven," her eyes instantly looked towards the boy with the violet eyes. "Shirou Kamui, it is an honor to meet you."   
  
"And I am pleased to meet you as well, Lady Sumeragi," Kamui said politely. "Subaru has told us much about you."   
  
The elder's smile widened a bit before turning her head to greet the Inugami master. "Nekoi Yuzuriha, correct?"   
  
"Hai! Nekoi Yuzuriha of the Mitsumune Shrine, please to meet you!" the girl chirped and then gestured to her companion. "And this is Inuki."   
  
The older woman nodded at the spirit dog and looked back to it's mistress. "How is your grandmother doing, Yuzuriha-san?"   
  
"Oh, she's doing fine the last time I talked to her on the phone," the teenager blinked and looked curiously at Subaru's grandmother. "Do you know her?"   
  
"Of her," Lady Sumeragi answered. "Like I know of the Star Gazer of Koya, the priestesses of Ise and Hinoto. All of us were tied into the promise day with our dream gazing abilities ... which is the reason why you are both here."   
  
The smile on Yuzuriha's face vanished and both of the teenagers began to feel nervous. Kamui swallowed hard as his eyes narrowed seriously. "Subaru told us that you had a vision?"   
  
"Yes," Lady Sumeragi said calmly. "Well, the dream wasn't much of a prediction... The promise day may be over, but for the past few nights ... I kept seeing the holy sword in my dreams."   
  
"It has to be mine. Fuuma's ... the Dark Kamui's sword incinerated itself after his demise." Kamui swallowed hard, "Do you know what your vision means?"   
  
"I believe it is a warning of some kind," she told them. "At first I thought the vision was telling me that the sword had been stolen. However, Subaru had informed me that it was still sealed within CLAMP's Divine Protection."   
  
"Well, that's a relief," Yuzuriha sighed.   
  
Kamui did not looked relieved at all. "Was anyone holding it in your vision? Me or anyone else?"   
  
"No," she answered. "The sword I saw was embedded in a ... tombstone ... a grave covered with amaryllis. Unlike your sword, Kamui, the Hebrew Star of David is not on it ... therefor it cannot be yours."   
  
"Wait a minute!" Kamui rose from his seat, his eyes wide with comprehension. Suddenly he realized how rude he was being to his friend's grandmother and changed his tone. "If it's not mine, it can't be the Holy Sword."  
  
"Or a Holy Sword that hasn't been born into the world yet," Lady Sumeragi pointed out.   
  
"But Sumeragi-san!" protested Yuzuriha. "The Battle of Apocalypse is over, why would another sword be born?"   
  
"That, I don't know," sighed the elder. "And I pray it is what I believe it to be."  
  
"The sword," Kamui gritted between his teeth. "You said it did not have the Star of David, on it ... so what symbol did it have?"   
  
"One I am not familiar with," answered Lady Sumeragi who then reached into her kimono and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I drew this and hoped you may recognize it, Kamui-san."   
  
The Dragon of Heaven took the offered piece of paper and unfolded it. He frowned slightly and looked back at the older woman. "Are you sure this was the symbol on the sword?"   
  
Curious like a cat, Yuzuriha rose to her feet and peeked over Kamui's arm to see the drawing. A perfect round circle was drawn on the center of the paper; within it look like an odd pattern of straight lines, all of them close together but not quite connected. She blinked and squinted her eyes then looked at Kamui who was doing the same thing.   
  
"I take it you do not recognize it?" the elder asked as she watched their expressions.  
  
"No," the youth shook his head, looking up from the paper in his hands. "May I have this? Maybe the other seals can figure it out."  
  
"Certainly," she nodded. "Excuse me for being such a rude host but I am exhausted. May we talk about this some other time?"   
  
"Of course," Kamui answered as he pocketed the piece of paper.   
  
Both of the seals bowed respectively before they departed the Sumeragi residence. A look of forlorn on both their young faces as they silently made their way back to the Souma Shigurei's residence. Both were shaken at the thought of 'another' promise day. Just when old wounds began to heal ...  
  
The inugami master looked over to Kamui who wear an expressionless mask on his face. One he had placed on as soon as they entered the house. The novelist who was reading a magazine at the table looked up at greeted them cheerfully.   
  
"Hi there!" he smiled. "Everything go all right?"   
  
"Um ... yeah," Kamui answered a little to quickly. He stepped into the kitchen and brought out drinks for Yuzuriha and himself, a plate of cookies, along with a bowl of water for Inuki. "Where's Yuki?"  
  
"Got called into the office," said Shigurei as he plucked one of the cookies from the plate. "Just because you're the boss doesn't mean you can skip out of meetings."  
  
"You should talk," Kamui snapped.   
  
Shigurei was about to go in a pouting fit until the phone rang and the novelist sighed and stood up to answer it. Both teenagers silently ate some more cookies and sweat dropped as they heard the familiar sound of screaming over the line.   
  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SEND THOSE TO ME YESTERDAY!!!!"   
  
"Ah gomen, Mit-chan," Shigurei smiled impishly despite his age. "It slipped my mind. So how did you spend your weekend?"  
  
"SENSEIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
"Poor woman," Kamui shook his head in disdain.   
  
"Shigurei-san's always so cheerful," Yuzuriha smiled as she saw the novelist laughing over his editor's death threats. "He's a lot like Aoki-san."  
  
"That's an insult to Aoki."   
  
Yuzuriha laughed before she nodded toward his pocket the Lady Sumeragi's paper was placed in. "Ne? Want me to it back with me to show the other's? They might know what it is."   
  
Kamui took out the folded piece of paper and then hesitantly at Yuzuriha. Slowly he shook his head. "I have an idea."   
  
Yuzuriha blinked, "Nani?"  
  
"I'll go back to Tokyo with you."  
  
  
[ Author's Notes ]  
  
Sorry I didn't post this before, here are some of the translations for the Japanese words I commonly use and whatever ...  
  
Ee - yes  
  
Hai - yes   
  
Iie - no  
  
Inugami - Dog God ... it's a weak translation for the word. Basically, Yuzuriha and her clan have spirit dogs as their soul companions. Only people with supernatural powers can perceive or affect Inuki - and since Yuzuriha is it's master, she can change it's shape at will (mainly into a Chinese Sword). Ironically, Yuzu-chan's surname 'Nekoi' cmeans 'cat'.   
  
Inuki - Spirit Dog  
  
Ittadakimasu - ready to eat now (said before eating a meal)  
  
Gomen - Sorry (+nasai = very sorry)  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu - good morning  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Yes, inspiration finally kicked in - to you reviewers: I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Aya G. - [ Wow. I must say that this is the BEST Fruits Basket/X crossover I've ever read!.... wait, it's the only one ]  
  
Hehe, I guess it's the best because it's the only one :: head inflates into a balloon ::  
  
sara-chan - [ I hope there were no shounen-ai or shoujo-ai!! ]  
  
It's light shounen/shoujo I want to stay in character for characters like Subaru, Ayame, and Hatsuharu.   
  
DJ - [ AARRGGHHH!! I'm beginning to think you enjoy driving the rest of us crazy!! I can just imagine the evil laughter as you typed that cliff hanger! ]  
  
Well my Chinese Zodiac is the year of the Dog, so I'm like a younger female version of Shigurei ^_^V   
  
e? - [ What did Subaru said on his message? Tell me!!! TELL MEE !!!! huff.. hufff....huffff ]  
  
Whoa! Breathe! - can't have my reviewers dying on me ^_^;  
  
Anna - [ Oh my gosh, is Akito going to be Kamui's new gemini, the new Master of earth?!!! ]   
  
Hehe, sorry - can't answer that ^_^ 


	8. Chapter Seven

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Imonoyama Nokoru, president of CLAMP Campus, welcomed the two teenagers home with both his characteristic sparkling blue eyes and smile. A smile, Kamui returned as Nokoru welcomed them both home and eagerly asked them about their trip.   
  
"Yuzu-chan, please let me take your bags."   
  
"Arigato, Nokoru-san!"   
  
The older man ushered them into furnished living room for some tea and cookies as Yuzuriha went on about how great it was that most of Kamui's relatives could see Inuki. The Spirit Dog never had so much attention, even with all the Seven Seals and Harbingers around. The Inugami mistress giggled happily as she handed her Inuki a cookie.   
  
"And how are things at home, Kamui-kun?" asked Nokoru as he brushed golden bangs from his face. "Your family must be glad the curse is off."   
  
"They are," he answered before taking a sip of his tea. "Some of them don't care about it anymore ..."  
  
He was referring to Yuki and Hatori. Both men had lost the women in their lives forever and didn't date after. Yuki had told Kamui that Hatori's fiancee had her memory erased and forgot about loving him. It must have been horrible for the doctor to have been forgotten by the one he loved, heart wrenching to watch her move on with another. Ever since Torhu left, Yuki couldn't even feel love for another woman. So being freed from the curse, didn't really affect them at all.   
  
"I see..."   
  
"Oh," Kamui blinked and looked over to Yuzuriha. "Want to give it to him now?"   
  
Yuzuriha blinked and then her smiled widened, "Oh yeah!"   
  
"Hmmm?" Nokoru looked curious.   
  
The girl reached back into her bag and pulled out a box before handing it to Nokoru. "An early Birthday present from the both of us."   
  
Blue eyes glazed over as he took the present and walked over to hug the both of them. "Arigato! You remembered!"   
  
Yuzuriha giggled once more and Nokoru stepped back to open. His eyes sparkled again. "My favorite candy! You guys are the best!"   
  
"He's going to have dentures before reaching thirty."   
  
They then turned to see two people standing in the doorway where the voice came from.   
  
"Konnichiwa Takamura-san, Ijyuin-san!" Yuzuriha smiled at Nokoru's friends. All three of them worked together at CLAMP but their main priority was protecting the Kamui's Holy Sword. The Inugami bounded over to them and handed the pair two individual small packages.   
  
"I'm years and years from thirty!" Nokoru pouted; but was ignored by his two close friends as they thanked Yuzuriha. It was then that Kamui decided to get down to the matter at hand about the drawing from the twelfth head of the Sumeragi clan. The older man nodded and gestured for Kamui to follow him to his study within the mansion, leaving Yuzuriha to happily chat with the other two while eating candy.  
  
The teenager found himself waiting impatiently as Nokoru spent several minutes just starring at the drawing. He turned the paper upside and down then up then just frowned before he shook his head. Looking back to Kamui, the CLAMP campus president sighed.  
  
"Gomen, Kamui-kun. I don't have a clue."   
  
"That's all right," Kamui shrugged with a little distress in his tone. "Lady Sumeragi didn't know what it was either. But I don't doubt her words that the dream could be a warning."   
  
"And Subaru-san?" Nokoru wondered. "Did you asked him?"  
  
"His grandmother faxed him the drawing from Kyoto this morning and he didn't know what to make of it either," the teenager pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yuzuriha and I are going to ask Arashi and Aoki ... but somehow I doubt they'll know ..."   
  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could be of more help, I'll have my librarians look up the symbol right away."   
  
"Arigato, Nokoru."   
  
"The least I could do," he smiled. "So how's everything at home? Did any of your family come with you?"   
  
"No, just Yuzuriha and me," he answered with a wince. "Yuki wanted to come but I told him that he's missed enough work for me."   
  
"He's just concerned," Nokoru told him. "Overprotective, yes? Does it bother you?"   
  
Kamui shook his head, "Not at all ... but it was a bit awkward at first. He inquires a lot but also gives me my personal space."  
  
The blonde-haired man smiled, "I'm glad you two are getting along and bonding. The rest of the family, you get along well with all of them?"   
  
"Well, only the ones I know," Kamui shrugged and didn't mention Hiro or Ayame. He hardly talked to Hiro and Ayame was just .... Ayame. "The Soumas are a huge family spread across the world. But I believe all the Jyuunishi still reside in Japan ... I've met most of them."  
  
"The cursed ones," Nokoru nodded and rubbed his chin. "No one but the Magami family knew of their curse, save for your mother. When the topic came up, Tokiko said she knew before she met Torhu. Do you know why that is?"   
  
"Iie," the boy sighed. "Tokiko never explained it to me in her letter nor did she have the chance to tell me. As far as your research, there is no other Magami alive to question ... right?"  
  
The CLAMP campus president nodded again and Kamui then narrowed his eyes as he starred at the floor, "It's weird ..."  
  
"Weird?" Nokoru repeated, cocking his head forward in curiosity.   
  
"The Magami and Souma clans ... both of them have something in common," he said. He lifted his eyes to see that Nokoru didn't quite comprehend. "They were both cursed. The Souma family for generations turned into the Jyuunishi and the Magami's were kagenie. We don't know much about the Soumas, but the Magami family used themselves as sacrificial dolls, who played a major roll for the upcoming promise day."   
  
"True," the older man nodded. "But many spiritual Japanese families were also involved: the dragons of heaven and earth, the dreamers, and the guardians of the sword. We were all brought together for the Battle of Apocalypse."  
  
"But the Souma clan wasn't involved," said Kamui. "I know they weren't. The members of the family knew nothing of the Promise Day or the fate of my mother until I told them ... well, mainly the ones I live with. Their Jyuunishi curse, however, is something I can't get out of my head right now."  
  
"Out of curiosity," the president set the folded piece of paper on his desk. "What of your mother's family? Have you met them?"   
  
The youth shook his head, "My grandparents died, leaving my mother to take care of herself when she started High School. Mother mentioned my grandmother a lot and I think she had relatives on both parents' sides but I never met any of them. The Soumas were who mother considered her true family."   
  
"What about your mother's friends, did you ever meet them?"  
  
Again, Kamui shook his head. "Only Saaya-obaachan, Fuuma and Kotori's mother, who was really close to mother when I was growing up. Why?"   
  
"Curiosity," the blonde man smiled. "Nevermind. I'll make a copy of the drawing and give you back the original."  
  
"Okay," the Dragon of Heaven nodded. "We are invited to have dinner with Aoki and his family tonight. Are you coming?"  
  
"Ah, no," Nokoru said sadly. "I have a meeting tonight, but I apologized to Seiichirou-san this morning."   
  
"Well, if you don't mind," Kamui stifled a yawn. "I would like to take a nap before we meet Aoki."  
  
"Sure, Yuzu-chan will wake you up to go," the older man said cheerily. "Pleasant dreams."  
  
"Mmmm..."   
  
As the door closed shut behind Kamui, Nokoru's smile faded as he picked up the piece of paper. His mouth thinned into a straight line while he picked up his phone and began to dial. Drumming fingers on hard wood of his desk, Nokoru waited patiently until the line picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Imonoyama-san," answered the dull monotone of a male voice.  
  
"Your sister was correct," Nokoru answered as he placed the paper down on his desk once more. "Please meet me at the office tonight."   
  
"Yes," was the single reply before the line went dead.  
  
  
[ Author's Notes ]  
  
Okay, I made my revisions but I'm sure my evil spelling and grammar mistakes are still hiding from me.   
  
Thank you Sabriel-chan, for pointing out Aoki Seiichirou's mispelled name.  
  
Also, I made a little mistake in one of the past chapters. Aoki's nephew is Daisuke and Saiki is his surname - if you recall, Yuzuriha said Aoki and his wife were planning to name their child after him. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Eight year old Aoki Yuka opened the door for the her father's young friends and immediately blushed when she caught sight of Kamui. She had met the violet-eyed young man a couple occasions before he moved he left Tokyo and moved to Kyoto, and asked her father constantly when he would return. A little school girl crush Kamui couldn't help but feel embarrassed.   
  
"Hi, Yuka-chan!" Yuzuriha smiled. "Oh, you cut your hair it looks so cute!"   
  
"Konban wa," Kamui gave her a small grin.   
  
The little girl's face turned another shade of scarlet before she opened the door to let them in while stuttering. "I... Irasshai ..."  
  
They stepped inside after removing their shoes and Yuzuriha paused for a moment as she saw Yuka-chan starring at Inuki. The seal smiled as she pat her spirit dog on the head and turned back at the girl. "You can seem him, can't you, Yuka-chan?"   
  
"Hai," Aoki's daughter nodded and hesitantly brought her own hand up to pet him. "I saw him the last time ... and so did daddy but mommy can't."   
  
Kamui who's eyes were wandering around the inside of Aoki's small house, fell upon Yuki who was still blushing. He had no idea the girl had any magical abilities, then again Daisuke who was related to Aoki, could control the wind. Did the wind master's daughter also share this power? Yuka was turning redder by the second as she felt Kamui's eyes. The little girl kept her own gaze locked onto Inuki whom she was petting at the moment.  
  
The two teenagers were then greeted warmly by both Seiichirou and his wife Shimako, who was looking very pregnant. After dinner, Yuzuriha insisted on helping with washing the dishes and cleaning up with Yuki and her mother, leaving Kamui alone to talk with his former seal.   
  
"I am truly sorry, Kamui-kun," Aoki handed back the piece of paper and pushed up his glasses. "I don't recognize that symbol at all."   
  
The youth sighed and starred at the perfect lines Lady Sumeragi had sketched out before folding it back into his pocket. "That's all right, neither Subaru, Nokorou, nor Lady Sumeragi herself know what it is."   
  
"Have you asked Arashi-san?" inquired the manga editor. "Being a Temple priestess of Ise, she might know something."   
  
"I will, but won't keep my hopes up," said Kamui. "It's to bad Buddhist Monks don't have fax machines or email ... maybe the Koya's Stargazer might know something about this ..."   
  
"You really think it's that serious?" Aoki's present smile had dissolved quickly. "Another Destiny Apocalypse?"   
  
"I doubt it," Kamui shook his head. "Well, I hope to God it isn't. Lady Sumeragi, the twelfth head of her Onmyouji clan, is able to see the future in her dreams. Without Hinoto, we're pretty much in the dark about what's going on."  
  
Aoki swallowed hard, "And what has been going on?"   
  
"Well," Kamui paused as he heard Yuzuriha and Yuka's giggling from the kitchen before proceeding. "I've been having those dreams again ... of Fuuma ... after two months, they finally come back. I'd like to believe it's just me and my ever present guilt ... but with Lady Sumeragi's vision ... it just can't be a coincidence."   
  
The wind master was silent for several minutes as he sat back in his seat then removed his glasses to clean the lenses. "Very well, if that's the way you feel ... I will go to Koya to investigate."   
  
Kamui gaped and starred at the older man, "Na ... nani? Are you sure? What about your job here? Your family?"  
  
Seiichirou smiled a small smile before starring at the gaping Dragon of Heaven. "I have vacation coming up and both Shimako and Yuka could come with me ... they did want to leave the city for a while. Besides, this is important to you ... to all of us, so I'll go and talk to Koya's Stargazer myself."   
  
The teenager wanted to protest that it might be dangerous but stopped when he realized that Aoki was a wind master who could take care of both himself and his family. He sighed and nodded, "It would be most helpful, arigato Seiichirou-san."   
  
Being addressed by his first name for the first time by Kamui, the older seal nodded and smile widened. "I'm always glad to help."   
  
"Just be careful," Kamui's violet eyes pleaded to him. "If you run into any trouble, promise you'll contact one of us, promise me."  
  
"Hai, I promise," there was a twinkle in Aoki's eyes. "You know, Yuka-chan has a crush on you."  
  
Kamui stifled a sigh.  
  
  
It was around ten o'clock in the evening when both Yuzuriha, Inuki, and Kamui returned to the mansion. Shimako insisted they take dinner leftovers with them for Nokorou who loved her cooking. Yuzuriha yawned tiredly and was about to head to his office before Kamui volunteered for her.   
  
Balancing a tray of reheated leftovers and a glass of ice tea, Kamui steady himself as he headed to Nokorou's office and hoped he was home. Then there came a problem. He was holding the tray of food steady with both hands, how could he hold it steady and turn the door open? A little frustrated, Kamui wondered if Nokorou would mind if he blasted the door down telepathically ... but decided against it. Nokorou really would mind if his door were blasted open ... or incinerated.  
  
Before the teenaged could call out, the door opened to a face Kamui had never seen before. An older man around Nokorou's age, with had short dark hair stood in the doorway. What caught Kamui's attention was the man's half lidded plum colored eyes. Those eyes ... they seemed to burn straight through Kamui and it began to make the youth nervous as they continued to stare.   
  
"Kamui-kun!" Nokorou called out to him over the stranger's shoulder. The CLAMP campus president looked a bit nervous. "Won't you come in and join us?"  
  
"Um," the teenager looked over to him and then back at the other man who regarded him with a small shrug. "I don't want to intrude."  
  
Nokorou shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Besides I would like to introduce the two of you."   
  
Entering the room, Kamui set the tray of food down on the desk and turned to the mysterious man and extended his hand. "Hello, my name is Shirou Kamui."  
  
The man accepted the handshake and a small smile tugged on his lips.   
  
"Yes, I know."   
  
"Oh?" Kamui blinked.  
  
"I've heard a great deal about you, Kamui-san ... especially from Torhu," said the stranger who took in the teenager's shock with slight amusement. "You look very much like her."  
  
"Do ... do I know you?" Kamui couldn't help but stare.  
  
"No, we've never met. My name is Hanajima Megumi."   
  
  
[ Author's Notes ]  
  
I swear these endings aren't my fault! They ... they just happen. Anyway, please don't kill me, the next part is coming up. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
"We weren't very close ... Torhu and I," Megumi said with a hint of sadness in his monotone voice. "She was my elder sister, Saki's best friend ... only friend besides Arisa-san. They were very close, like sisters."   
  
"Like sisters?" Kamui found himself repeating.   
  
"Here," Megumi pulled out an old photograph from the pocket of his black business blazer. "You can keep this if you like."   
  
The teen took the photo and felt a twinge in his chest when his mother's youthful face was smiling back at him. Always smiling ... even when she died. Kamui also noticed two teenaged girls in the picture with her. One girl had dark hair and mysterious plum colored-eyes like Megumi ... the other girl was the tallest with wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes ... wait a minute ...  
  
  
~ \ flashback  
  
"Kamui-chan, what are you doing?" Torhu walked into her bedroom and found her child laying on the rug with a bunch of scattered photos. The young woman's eyes widened. "Kamui-chan please be careful with those."   
  
"Hai, Okaasan," answered Kamui as he carefully laid them out. He looked up at her and smiled widely. "Okaasan is always smiling in pictures!"   
  
Torhu blinked and then a gentle smile formed on her face as she moved to sit behind her son on the rug. Wrapping her slender arms around him, she picked up a small portrait and held it before Kamui's wide purple eyes. The child looked at the photo and then turned his had back to face his mother.  
  
"Okaasan?" he asked. "Who are they?"  
  
"These two are my close friends: Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki," she answered with a small giggle. "Even though they called me by my first name, I still called them by their surname. Well, sort of ... I nicknamed them Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Even your father ... we lived together for over a year and I still called him: Souma-kun."  
  
"Otousan?" Kamui blinked. "Do you have a photo of him?"   
  
"Hai," Torhu answered as she pulled out a school picture of a violet eyed boy with dark silver hair. "Souma Yuki..."   
  
end flashback / ~  
  
  
"Kamui-kun?" Nokorou's concerned voice snapped him back to reality.   
  
The teenager looked up from the photograph in his hands, visibly shaking he cleared his throat before speaking. "Gomen ... spaced out a little. This picture ... I've seen it before. Okaasan had the very same copy ... but all her photographs burned down with our house ..."   
  
'.... With her.'   
  
The teenager looked at Megumi whose eyes were now glazed over with sympathy which made Kamui wonder just how much the older man knew. "Arigato gozaimasu, Hanajima-san."   
  
Megumi nodded and turned to Nokorou who was smiling with misty blue eyes. "It must be a coincidence that we both know Imonoyama-san."  
  
Kamui blinked and turned to the blonde who was now wearing a sheepish look on his face. "How do you two know each other?"   
  
"Well, we've been friends since elementary," Nokorou answered. "I lived here in Tokyo and Megumi lived in Kyoto. We met as pen pals and visited each other during the summers. He's a wonderful mystery solver! Megumi helped us with a great number of our early detective cases and ... and I'm rambling now, aren't I?"  
  
"Just a little," the dark haired man said with a slight smile on his face before facing the teenager once more before standing up to leave. "I'm afraid I must depart now. Kamui-san, when you return to Kyoto, would you do me a favor?"   
  
"Okay," the teen answered slowly as Megumi pulled out a small business card from his pocket and handed it to Kamui. "Good night, Imonoyama-san ... Kamui-san."  
  
"Ja!" Nokorou smiled and waved as his friend who silently made his exit.   
  
Kamui blinked as he starred at the card. "A magic shop?"   
  
  
  
Kyou entered the living room toweling damp red hair from his shower, he spotted his cousin sitting at the table and snorted. Yuki was pretending not to look overly concerned for Kamui while he 'worked' on an agenda; but was failing miserably by constantly looking at his cell phone. Shaking his head, the redhead sat down across Kamui's father and gave him the "you're not fooling anyone" look.   
  
"I finished it this morning," said Yuki as he skimmed through the text he had typed in his laptop. "But it still doesn't sound right."   
  
Kyou snorted again, "If you're worried about the kid that much, why don't you just call him? You did buy him that cell phone."   
  
"I can't do that," the violet-eyed man frowned. "He'll think I'm an overprotective freak."   
  
Kyou twitched.   
  
"You gave Kamui the numbers of all the Souma's he knew, contacted Nokorou three times today, and even called most of the general hospitals in Tokyo." He then gave his cousin a teasing smile. "Therefor, you ARE an overprotective freak."  
  
Yuki wished he could deny the facts but settled for glaring at the grinning martial arts instructor. A few seconds later his phone rang, and the violet-eyed man quickly picked it up before the second ring. Still glaring at Kyou, he answered the call.   
  
"Moshi moshi? Eh ... Kamui-kun!"   
  
The redhead snickered as he stood up seat, watching his cousin's glare turn into a smile of relief.   
  
"How is your trip going so far? Are you doing all right?" asked Yuki who listened intently as his son answered. "Hai, everyone's fine ... yes, I did call Nokorou-san three times ... Why? Well, you see ..."  
  
The redhead found this highly amusing as he held back the laughter while listening to his cousin stutter a response. Yuki gave him another ice glare and mouthed 'stupid cat' before returning to the conversation with Kamui. Kyou just chuckled as he headed toward the kitchen then paused to mouth back 'overprotective freak' once more.  
  
  
  
[ Author's Notes ]  
  
  
::Blink:: Hey look everyone, no cliffhanger ending this time! Chapter 10 is well on it's way with some action ... yes, exciting stuff is going to happen soon. Crimson on Lilac will probably be a very long series (and I'm going to try and make the chapters longer)... but you'll still be my devoted readers and reviewers, right? 


	11. Chapter Ten

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
Kamui walked past the sixth construction site that morning and sighed. He thought the repairs from last year's earthquakes were completed ... but it turned out that they were far from done. What depressed the former Dragon of Heaven the most, was that not all of those buildings had been evacuated before they went down. Guilt stabbed through him once more ... how could he, Kamui, be happy with his reunited family while so many others lost theirs?   
  
Guilt   
  
That was something he never told Yuki among other things. His father had asked him to tell him everything. Everything. Kamui only told him about why his mother left, about her death, Hinoto's dream, and then the outcome; but, could never tell him the darker details. He could never tell his father how his child hood friend turned into a monster, how he witnessed his special person stabbed through the heart with his own sword, watched his seals die and leave their loved ones, and the death of his best friend. No, Kamui could never tell Yuki these things, he wouldn't.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he sort of regretted leaving the mansion at an early hour and should have waited to ask Yuzuriha to come with him. He could picture her face now, frowning if she knew he was brooding again. He really needed someone to talk to ... someone who understood him. The teenager just then remembered that there was a certain vet who lived a couple blocks away and quickly made his way over to see him.   
  
"Subaru!"   
  
The thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan, turned to face the teenager with a small smile formed on his lips as the youth ran up to him. "Hello, Kamui ... this is a surprise."   
  
"Nice to see you too," Kamui smiled as he walked with Subaru to his office. "How's work going?"  
  
"It's work," Subaru answered and unconsciously groped through the pockets of his white trench coat. How the older man could walk around in a white coat, with black slacks and a turtleneck during the summer was beyond Kamui's knowledge. "At least I'm enjoying it."  
  
"That's good." The teenager noticed that Subaru did not pull out his cigarette lighter and a cigarette, only a small package of chewing gum.   
  
The Sumeragi caught his gaze and shrugged, "I'm trying to quit the smoking thing."  
  
"Wow ..." Kamui was relieved. Subaru used to smoke quite a bit last year, and now that he survived the promise day, it would be waste if he died to lung cancer. "That's great!"  
  
"My nicotine craving doesn't seem to think so," Subaru said dryly as he offered Kamui a stick of gum before sticking one into his mouth. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"   
  
"Well, I had toast before I left and ...," Kamui's stomach growled and the teenager looked sheepishly at his Seal.   
  
The onmyouji rolled his visible green eye. "There's a McDonald's nearby, I'll buy you breakfast."   
  
"Can I get a Happy Meal?" Kamui asked excitedly. "You know the ones with a toy in them? I hear the transformers are back."   
  
"Fine," Subaru's smile widened as he ruffled Kamui's brown hair. "But if you get an Optimus Prime before me, I'll kill you."   
  
The teenager sweat dropped before sticking his tongue at the Sumeragi-part-Sakurazukamori, literally mocking death itself.   
  
They spent almost an hour at the small fast food restaurant talking, eating and posing their Transformers action figures. Sadly to say, they weren't Optimus Prime, in fact they were characters neither dragon of heaven heard of. The Sumeragi was very surprised that the boy had developed an appetite, since last year he only ate when others forced him to. Kamui had consumed two egg mcmuffins, a stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, three hash browns, and since he was being extra cute to the blushing female cashier - received four free apple pies. It had been more food than Subaru had ever seen him eat and was glad. Kamui was no longer that painfully skinny boy anymore ... or as Sorata had nicknamed him just to be cute (and maybe a little suicidal) : 'the walking stick figure'. However, Kamui was still skinny just not skeletal looking.  
  
  
After walking Subaru to work, the teenager headed off on his own to wander the places in the city where construction wasn't around. Later, he'd meet both Yuzuriha and Nokorou for lunch. The Sumeragi waved good-bye and said he would drop by at the mansion later on to help with the 'strange drawing' research. Breakfast with Subaru had cleared his mind and Kamui wasn't going to let brooding bother him today, not when he was starting to get into a good mood.   
  
  
'Maybe ...'  
  
'Maybe the dreams I've been having were just a coincidence,' he wondered, passing by a small playground. He turned to see the small children happily playing with their parents close by and smiled. 'Maybe I was just feeling guilty about being happy. Maybe I made myself dream those dreams again just to punish myself. Maybe Lady Sumeragi's drawing has nothing to do with anything ... maybe ..."   
  
'Maybe ...'  
  
  
'Maybe it has something to do with everything.'  
  
  
Kamui stopped cold and a shiver ran down his spine. Purple orbs widened and he whirled around to look for something out of the ordinary. Something was wrong ... eerily wrong! His senses were ringing, like the feeling he was being watched, like something awful was about to happen; but he couldn't pinpoint a source! His heart that had been pounding against his chest, stopped for a moment as a loud explosion irrupted from far and high above.  
  
  
  
That's when the screaming started.   
  
  
  
His violet eyes caught sight of a burning apartment complex and before he knew what he was doing, Kamui ran towards it. People were screaming all around him. Screaming for the people inside that building, screaming for someone to call the fire department, screaming just out of fear. The screaming in his mind was louder and Kamui wished he could shut them up.   
  
He pushed passed the crowd of people fleeing from the complex, ignoring the cries to evacuate. Common sense for his own safety wasn't present at the moment as he ran up the stairs and listened to the sound of anyone crying for help. As he ran, his mind was running as well, wondering what it was doing. The higher he climbed up the flights of stairs, the hotter it got while cobalt and crimson flashed before his eyes along with the falling debris of a collapsing ceiling. Kamui strained his ears to listen over the fire's roaring flames for anything and he didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't know why.   
  
He pulled the hem of his shirt up to cover half his face against the toxic fumes and was ready to turn back. Why had he run right into a burning building? Why not just let the fire department handle it? Why was he still running through the flaming hallways, looking for something ... or someone?   
Kamui panted, bending over to catch his breath while clutching his knees. Common sense had returned and it was now telling him that he should get the hell out of there.   
  
The inferno was getting worse and Kamui turned to see that his exit was now cut off by the consuming flames ... how did the fire manage to spread so damn fast?! Cursing under his breath, he would figure it out later but first his instincts were telling him that he needed to find someone.   
  
'Who? Who? Who?'   
  
He kept asking himself while he shouted over the thick clouds of smoke. The youth was coughing now and he could see the darkness collect on his clothes, if he didn't get out of here the fumes would kill him before the fire burned him alive. The heat was becoming intense and the burning flames were so close ... only mere inches from his exposed skin.   
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!" the teenager shouted and wondered if he was going insane. Yes, he must be insane already, because he was calling out to someone who probably wasn't even here. There was no vocal response, yet someone was calling out to him, someone was begging to be saved.   
  
'Where?' Kamui wondered frantically, his eyes scanning the fiery hallway.   
Coughing  
  
His eyes narrowed before a door, he had heard coughing. There, that door at the far right corner! That door that had a gaping hole in the floor between it and him. Cursing under his breath, he stepped back a little, careful not to back up into the flames. Swallowing hard he sped off and jumped over the hole while not smacking into the ceiling.   
  
Unfortunately the landing was not as well planned out and his added weight by the jump had caused a chunk of floor to collapse beneath him. His eyes widened, starring down at the pit of flames just below his dangling feet as he was now Clinging for dear life.   
  
'Wonderful situation you've gotten yourself into,' he thought to himself before looking away.   
  
A few seconds later, he pulled himself up and winced as the large hole he leapt across had gotten wider. There was no way he could turn back now and the ceiling hallway looked like it was about to collapse. He would have to find his own exit, not big of a problem he hoped.  
  
Scrambling to his feet, the teenager quickly avoided the wildfire, got to the room and kicked the door open off it's hinges. Kamui took a deep breath and starred. Within that room there was no fire at all, no smoke or collapsing ceiling ... everything was perfectly fine as if the room didn't belong here in this burning building.   
  
Gasping, he saw a little girl laying asleep on a couch, oblivious to what was happening around her. Fearing the worst, he rushed over and checked her pulse. As soon as he felt it, Kamui lifted her into his arms and headed towards a window where he could see fire trucks gathering several stories below. There were also huge crowds of people everywhere around the building.  
  
"Great," he muttered. "If I jump across to the next building someone's going to see it."   
  
"M... mommy ...," the girl murmured in his arms, still asleep.   
  
If it couldn't get any worse, it did. The room which had mysteriously been protected, was now on fire. Flames and dark clouds of smoke behind him, high above with witnesses below, a child in his arms; this was a death trap ... and whoever set it up would pay dearly, Kamui swear.  
  
"You there!" someone spoke over a megaphone.   
  
The boy's eyes looked down below to see that the firemen below had brought a large trampoline. They wanted him to jump down? From this height? Well, it was better than getting burned to death. He held the girl tightly in his arms and made sure not to let her go, reminding himself to land on his feet if he bounced off the trampoline. Sticking one leg out the window, he turned to face against the fire once more and something caught his attention.   
  
Squinting his eyes, there back in the hallway where the flames were consuming the building, he could see something. A black blur in front of the gaping hole in the floor. Smoke? Kamui wondered, blinking as he slipped closer out the window. No, it wasn't smoke ... it looked like the outline of a solid object. Of a person!   
  
"Come on!" Kamui shouted, extending his hand out to the dark figure. "The whole place is burning down!"   
  
The figure didn't move, instead it seemed to turn away, back into the inferno. Kamui made an attempt to go back in and try to crab whoever it was. Whoever was insane enough to walk back into the fire.  
  
"JUMP!" the crowd shouted from below.   
  
The teenager squinted his eyes again, trying to search for the figure and saw nothing but smoke. 'My eyes are just playing tricks on me,' he told himself as he climbed out of the room completely. He clutched the little girl in his arms even tighter, before letting them both fall.   
  
  
[ Author's Notes ]  
  
Hehe, told you stuff was going to happen.   
  
  
Reviewer Questions:   
  
Anna asked: 'By the way, here's an odd thought not entirely related to this fic: if Kamui's sword was born from his mother Tohru, would that make the sword his brother in a cursed form?'   
  
No, in this story Torhu did not give birth to the Holy Sword (Magami Tokiko did, and she's not related to the Soumas). Also, only the Jyuunishi have cursed forms - and since all the positions have been filled including the cat (does anyone know who the Horse is of the family? I believe Rin is the rooster, but haven't heard of the horse), so another jyuunishi wouldn't be born unless one of them died. I guess. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some slashy hints but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
Ever since he arrived in Tokyo for the Battle Apocalypse, Kamui was used to waking up in hospitals. Now that he had returned after several months, he found himself in a hospital again. Then the teenager had this crazy idea that Tokyo didn't seem to like him very much.  
  
Letting out a silent sigh, he turned his head to see Yuzuriha curled up in a chair next to him. The younger teenager was reading some manga while trying to stifle her giggles. Yuzuriha ....  
  
Kamui let out a small smile. He was glad that his friend would always be there when he woke up. Even though she was oblivious to it. Inuki who was laying on the floor, perked it's head up to see that he was awake. The boy let out a chuckle as the spirit dog half pounced on the bed to lick his face. Catching the Inugami master's attention, Yuzuriha dropped her comic book and was at his side in an instant.   
  
"Kami-chans, are you all right?" she asked worriedly. "Do you need me to get a doctor? Does it hurt?"   
  
"I'm fine," he said, smiling at her while rubbing the spot behind Inuki's ear. "Just kind of surprised to wake up here ... again. What happened?"   
  
"You fell off a building," Subaru - who had just walked in with both Arashi and Aoki - told him flat out. "And didn't land on your feet ..."  
  
"Well, I'm not the cat in my family," mumbled Kamui. He gave the Sumeragi a withered look, before sticking his tongue at him.   
  
"Out of curiosity, what year are you, Kamui?" asked Arashi as she sat down next to Yuzuriha.   
  
"Um..." The Dragon of Heaven tilted his head back before his eyes narrowed in thought. "Year of the Boar ... which means I'm supposed to be like my Aunt Kagura."   
  
"The Boar?" Aoki looked thoughtful as he cupped his chin. "Then you should be: caring, industrious, and home-loving."   
  
Kamui blinked. "I should?"   
  
"Well, you certainly are now," said Yuzuriha and then looked back to the oldest of the seals. "I'm year of the OX. So, what are my traits, Aoki-san?"  
  
"We already know your traits," Kamui told her. "Cheerful and squeaky."  
  
The Inugami mistress stole Kamui's pillow right out from under his head and stuck her tongue at him. The boy let out a short laugh as he added, "And cute ..."   
  
Arashi's smile widened at the look of embarrassment on the younger seal's face. Yuzuriha had turned crimson and clutched Kamui's pillow closer to her chest. Aware of how silly she looked, the teenager turned her attention back to Aoki.  
  
"Methodical, steadfast, and dependable." The editor nodded towards the blushing girl.   
  
"Wow." Yuzuriha smiled slightly, her color turning back to normal. "But I don't think I'm like Hatsuharu-san. Subaru-san is a better match. You're year of the OX too, right?"   
  
Subaru nodded before looking over to Kamui once again who was now sitting up a little. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Like I fell off a building and didn't land on my feet," Kamui answered dryly. He then looked over to Yuzuriha with a pitiful purple-eyed puppy look. Shigurei would have been proud. "Also pillow less."  
  
The girl stuck her tongue at the older teen once more before reluctantly handing it back to him. Giving Kamui one of her warmest smiles, Yuzuriha happily wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You're a hero, Kami-chans! Well, at least publicly ... er ... about the building and not the whole Armageddon thing last year..."  
  
His violet went wide and serious as Kamui sat up all the way, breaking out of the Yuzuriha's hug. "Is she okay? That girl?"   
  
"Better off than you," said the onmyouji. "The girl is fine. Both she and her mother left the hospital not to long ago. Her mother gave us their phone number and would like to thank you in person."  
  
"Ah," Kamui sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad she's all right and all ... did you guys hear how the fire was started?"   
  
He remembered walking and this weird feeling came to him. It wasn't like the feeling he would recieve when one of his seals drew up their kekkai. More like the dread and sudden tightness in his chest when a kekkai was destroyed ... a friend along with it.   
  
"Well, the media reported it was just a spreading gas leak," Aoki told him. "Aside from the building being burned down, no one was killed."   
  
"But now they're homeless!" Kamui exploded. "Their homes are gone! And for what?! All because of a stupid gas leak?!"   
  
Arashi and Subaru traded sideways glances before Arashi spoke up and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Kamui. Nokorou-san had set up a health care and home boarding center last year for the ones who lost their homes when the Earth Quakes started. It's still running, Keiichi and I are handling it. We'll make sure these people will have homes before the end of the year. Until then, they're staying with friends, relatives, or at our boarding houses."  
  
Once her words started to sink in, Kamui seemed to settle down. The fire had brought back the memory of his mother's death. He was just thankful no one was killed. That innocent people hadn't to died over some careless mistake. It was a careless mistake. Wasn't it? Did he really see a person's silhouette in the flames? Or had it been an illusion? Looking back at his seals, the youth decided this was not something to be overlooked.  
  
"I don't think it was an accident," he stated, causing the others to frown and stare at him carefully.   
  
"You don't?" Aoki blinked. "Did you see who did it then? We should probably tell the authorities."   
  
"I don't think they'll believe me." Shrugging his shoulders, Kamui ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "They'll just think I hit my head in the fall or something. I believe it was a trap and that girl was just bait. The place was burning down quickly ... fire and smoke was everywhere. But I saw ..."   
  
He paused and tried to remember what had happened when he kicked the door down. His memory wasn't all that clear at the moment, just random flashes ... scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. All he could picture now was just fire and smoke everywhere in the building... except ...   
  
"Go on," Subaru urged as he kneeled by Kamui's bedside. "What else did you see?"   
  
"When I stepped into that apartment," the boy continued looking at the light blisters on his bare arms. "The room wasn't on fire ... but."  
  
Yuzuriha let out a startled gasp and was about to question until Arashi placed her hand on the younger seal's shoulder. The priestess of Ise nodded for Kamui to continue. He looked nervous, as he continued; his voice sounded strained.   
  
"Everything else outside was burning down. Even with the heat and the gas, everything in that room was perfectly fine. That little girl was asleep throughout the whole thing."   
  
"Perhaps it was the gas that knocked her out?" suggested Arashi.  
  
Kamui shook his head. "No, the air was clean inside that room ... as if it were being protected by a barrier. As soon as I picked her up though, whatever force field that was holding the fire and fumes back had vanished."   
  
The others continued to stare and the violet-eyed youth swallowed hard. "You believe me, right?"   
  
"Of course, Kamui-kun," Aoki answered for all of them. "It's just ... with the promise day over ... we expected everything like this to be over as well."  
  
"What if it wasn't?"   
  
"What do you mean, Kamui?"  
  
Kamui wondered as he stared at his scarred palm. Closing his eyes, he could still picture the blade of the Holy Sword cutting into his flesh. Fuuma had spilled his best friend's blood before murdering his sister.   
  
[ "And As long as you exist in this world ...  
  
... so will I." ]  
  
  
"What if it was only the beginning to the end?"  
  
  
[ Author's Notes ]  
  
Short! I know I said my chapters would be longer ... but I'm slowly getting back into this story.   
  
Now to answer some reviews...  
  
e?: When am I going to reveal this new enemy? Hehe, when you least expect it ^_^  
  
Yanagi-sen: Hope you enjoy this chapter I wrote at the last minutes ... and probably many more to come. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Crimson on Lilac  
[A X / Fruit Basket Crossover ]  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion' - reunited with his family, Kamui's peaceful life with his father, Souma Yuki, comes to a shattering halt when history repeats itself.  
  
Warning: Dark themes with some yaoi, but I'm sure you're use to them if you've see X ... (and there's a little of it in Fruit Basket) ... you have been warned.   
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
"For the last time," Kyou grounded out, snatching the car keys from his cousin. "There's no chance in hell I'm gonna let you drive!"  
  
"Stupid cat," Yuki snapped, quickly grabbing his keys back. "It's my car. So I'll drive us there."  
  
"You drive to slow!"  
  
"You'd run us off the road!"  
  
"I'll drive!" Shigurei piped in.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Look," Kyou began, his red eyes blazing like fire. "I'm driving and that's-"  
  
"Idiotic," finished Hatori. The doctor stepped forward, completely immune to both Kyou's and Yuki's fiery and ice cold glares. "I'm driving."  
  
After Hatori put his foot down, the two men just nodded and glared at one another. Kagura just sighed from the backseat before opening the side door and grabbing Kyou. He yelped but settled down as she strapped him to the car seat giving him the 'sit down and behave, OR ELSE' look. Yuki took another look at his car keys, dangling in Hatori's hand before flopping down into the seat up front.  
  
"Yay!" Shigurei cheered as he tossed his latest manuscript up on the roof for Mit-chan to find. "Road trip!"   
  
The older man suppressed a sigh as he started the ignition, slapping Shigurei's hand away from the radio. It was going to be a long trip, he was just glad he remembered two very important traveling items. Aspirin and a set of ear plugs.   
  
  
  
  
[ "Kamui ... Return to Tokyo ... your destiny ..." ]   
  
  
"Argh!" the teenager flipped through the pages of a magazine as he tried not to dwell on the past. Unfortunately for him, he was failing that along with reading. It was almost like he'd forgotten the alphabet. As the minutes droned by, he discovered that simply looking at pictures was getting boring. That failed, Kamui opted to nap. Sadly, he failed at that too.  
  
Kamui found himself waking up several times that day and was glad to see Yuzuriha bounce into his hospital room at dinner time. They spent the evening watching a few game shows on TV, before Subaru returned. The vet had then surprised both teenagers when he pulled out a bag of fast food hidden underneath his jacket.  
  
"Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha hissed quietly as she quickly closed the door. "You know we're not supposed to have that kind of food in a hospital!"  
  
"Calm down," said Kamui as he eagerly took the bag with a wide smile on his face. "I'm not sick or anything..."   
  
The teen open the bag and took a moment to inhale the aroma of french-fries. Inuki was immediately at Kamui's side, nudging his arm to feed him a little. "Ahhh," Kamui sighed happily. "Deep fried goodness..."  
  
Subaru snorted in disgust before snatching a fry for himself and handling it like a cigarette. The two teenagers had to keep from snickering by munching on the rest of the fries. All the while, Inuki was messily finishing off the remains of the hospital food dinner.  
  
  
  
Souma Hatsuharu brushed his fingers over his electric guitar strings right when his cousin let out a loud: Ehhhh?! Looking up from where he was lounging on the couch, his lazy found the source of the commotion. Three of his family members were gathered together when Hatori had called them from his cell phone.   
  
"I can't believe they left without me!" Momiji whined, which was pretty pathetic for a man his age. "I wanted to see Kamui too!"   
  
"I wanted to go." Kisa absently curled a lock of her bright orange hair around her finger. Worry was written clearly over her delicate features as she turned her gaze to meet Hiro's. "I'm worried about Kamui-kun too... Hiro, would you mind taking us to Tokyo to see him?"   
  
"Yeah!" Momiji brightened like the ray of sunshine he was. "Let's go see him! And then we can go sight-seeing and shop around Tokyo! It'll be great!"   
  
Hiro sighed, he was never unable to say no to Kisa's pleading kitten eyes. He wondered if she ever knew how much power those eyes of hers had over him. "Yeah, I guess..."   
  
"Yay!" the rabbit of the family exclaimed, and begin to bounce happily around the room.   
  
Shaking his head, Hiro turned his head to Hatsuharu. "I suppose you're coming too?"  
  
"If I may," the older man said quietly. He nodded over to Momiji was already babbling away to Kisa as their animal ears perked up, "One of us has to stay sane."  
  
Hiro shook his head, digging his car keys from his pocket while muttering, "Until Black Haru shows up, the only sane person is gonna be me..."  
  
  
  
Narrowed plum colored eyes lazily watched the Souma car approach the Hospital where Kamui was at. The owner of those eyes, drummed his black gloved fingers across his steering wheel and grinned. With his other hand he picked up his cell phone and called one person who had anticipated these events.  
  
After two short rings, a feminine monotone voice answered. "Konban wa, Megumi,"   
  
"Konban wa," he returned. Megumi's grin widened as he added, "Oneesan."  
  
  
  
  
"Just pull over on the curb in front of the hospital and let me out," said Yuki when they finally arrived.   
  
Kyo, who had surprisingly been quiet throughout the trip, would have sniggered at the sight of his cousin's anxiety. Would have, if it hadn't been for Kagura jabbing him in the ribs each time. Hatori complied with Yuki's request and pulled over to let his family members out.   
  
"Why don't you all go," said the doctor. "I'll come back around in a few hours to pick you up."  
  
Everyone had gotten out of the car, and Yuki was already rushing up the hospital steps when Kagura turned around. "Don't you want to see Kami-chans too?"  
  
"In the morning," he answered. "When he's feeling better. In the mean time, I have some important errands to run while I'm in Tokyo."  
  
"Byeee Ha-saaan!" Shigurei waved cheerfully as the other man drove off without another word.  
  
  
  
  
"So the Souma family has arrived in Tokyo."  
  
"Only Souma Shigurei's household," said Megumi. "They are the closest to Shiro Kamui of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So, why didn't you inform me about the building fire Kamui was in?" he asked. Megumi's hand left the wheel after turning off the ignition before searching for something in his coat pocket. Finding what sought after, he added, "I could have helped him."   
  
"It wasn't necessary. I knew Kamui would survive."  
  
"Oneesan," the young man chuckled as he opened the top of a cigarette cartridge and popped one out. Now to find his lighter... "He is in a hospital."  
  
"I know, but he came out physically unharmed," the voice paused for a moment. "At least now he's aware of the danger. Megumi..."  
  
He place the thin stick between his lips and kept searching. "Hai?"   
  
"You don't have your lighter."  
  
Plum eyes widened slightly and the man let out a rare chuckle. His cigarette falling onto the car floor, rolling out of sight. "So I don't."  
  
  
  
  
Inuki's ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and quickly barked to warn the others. Yuzuriha shushed him while quickly disposing the fast food bag and used napkins into the trash. She then quickly plopped down in a chair near Kamui's bedside as the door opened.  
  
"Kamui!"   
  
The violet-eyed boy just blinked as his father was quickly at his side in mere seconds. "Y-Yuki?"  
  
The older man embraced him gently. "I was so worried!" he began. "When Imonoyama-san called... I knew something horrible was... I...I can't believe you jumped off a building!"  
  
"I'm okay," Kamui smiled to assure him. "Really. I would have jumped on to another building... but there were to many people around."  
  
"Well, why did you rush in a burning building in the first place?" demanded Yuki.   
  
Kyou was about to throw in his 'because he's an idiot' answer for Kamui but his stomach growled loudly when he sniffed the air. Funny, it certainly didn't smell like hospital food... "Why does it smell like french-fries and barbecue sauce in here?"  
  
Yuzuriha and Inuki sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"Smoking is bad for you Megumi. It's unhealthy. They cause lungs to turn black from the tar."  
  
"Hai, Oneesan," he sighed. His eyes then shot over to the glove compartment, remembering that he always carried around a matchbox.   
  
"Tar gradually collects inside one's lungs forming black deposits all over their lungs," she continued. All the while, Megumi's hand slowed in search for the matchbox. "Since nicotine is addicting, the smoker who continues to smoke, is making the tar deposits inside their lungs thicker and thicker."  
  
Plum colored eyes widened slightly when he found what he seek behind another pair of gloves. Closing the glove compartment, he then fished out another cigarette. His hand stilled over the cover of the matchbox as his sister's tone of voice suddenly grew louder.  
  
"Secondly, your lungs have no way of getting rid of this deadly substance, making it easier for the blackness to overcome a person. Illness will overtake the body and death is sure to follow... causing the family of this foolish addict, to grieve..."  
  
"Oneesan," Megumi sighed once again in defeat. "You've made your point."   
  
  
Slender fingers finished pressed gently on the ivory colored paper completing the origami. He balanced the finished paper crane in the palm of his hand, studying it's perfection. A thin smile appeared on his handsome face as he set it down with it's twin. One made of black construction paper and facing the opposite direction.  
  
"Souma-san?"   
  
Coal black eyes lifted up from where he was kneeling to give the servant woman an annoyed frown. "What is it?"  
  
"Someone is here to see you, Souma-san."  
  
He looked away bored and without a care as he began another set of cranes. He pulled another two pieces of colored paper from the stack which was starting to grow smaller. One red and the other purple.   
  
The door slid open once more and he heard his servant step inside.   
  
"Akito."  
  
His head shot up when hearing his name said by that familiar voice. Dark eyes widened before his frown turned into a wide smile. Standing up, he walked around the small table slowly before throwing his arms around the other man's broad shoulders.  
  
"Hatori!"  
  
  
"I have to go now, Megumi. Please continue to watch Kamui until he returns to Kyoto."  
  
"Hai."   
  
Megumi started his car again and looked at the hospital before driving off. 'If he returns...'  
  
  
  
[ Author's Notes ]  
  
Okay, I wrote this all in my lecture class... so bored!!! One more day and the semester is over! Whoohoo!!!! Oh yeah, ::blush:: I didn't go over this for grammar mistakes... I really try to - but no time. If I didn't hurry up and finish it, I probably never would ^^; Happy Holidays! 


End file.
